Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light illuminating and signaling field, in particular, a light patterning device and an illuminating and/or signaling apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a light illuminating or signaling application, customized requirements become more and more, and may need special light effects. For example, it may need to increase depth of field to form multilevel three dimensional optical effects. In particular, it may be desired that the illuminating or signaling light contains certain information or patterns to meet the customized requirements. However, in the conventional light illuminating or signaling apparatus, in particular, in a vehicle lamp for an automobile vehicle, there is no means for patterning the illuminating or signaling light. Therefore, it is desired to provide a device for patterning light, which can be integrated in the light illuminating or signaling apparatus, for example in a lamp.